Ready for Round 2
by Isiah02
Summary: It's Mateo and Elena's 4 month anniversary. What will they have planned for each other. Sequel to 3 Month Anniversary. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**Isiah: I keep telling myself to stop doing these other stories and continue with Before the Wedding, but I just can't help it that I'm getting into Elena of Avalor a little more than Sofia the First.**

 **Tom: Well that pretty much explains a lot.**

 **Isiah: Yeah.**

 **Tom: But let's not forget that Elena of Avalor was founded by Sofia the First.**

 **Isiah: Yeah, so?**

 **Tom: You have to have at least a little bit of muse for it.**

 **Isiah: What kinda story writer do you think I am? Of course I have some muse for Sofia the First.**

 **Tom: Please, if you had leftover muse for Sofia, Before the Wedding would've been down to its last couple chapters.**

 **Isiah: Not having this argument with you Tom.**

 **Tom: I'm just saying.**

 **Isiah: Sure you are. But anyway, what's up everyone. Welcome to Ready for Round 2. In case you missed it, this is the sequel to 3 Month Anniversary. Yes, I found it hard for me to wait start writing this after recently completely the first story.**

 **Tom: Wow. Next I suppose you're gonna say the same thing about Avalor's Beginning Nightmare?**

 **Isiah: Maybe. Who knows. But anyway, let's get started.**

* * *

 **Ready for round 2?**

Mateo's POV

The night of my and Elena's 3 month anniversary was a night I was never going to forget. We took our relationship to the next level and finally made love to each other. I had feelings that we weren't ready for it, but Elena convinced me to change my mind about it. Boy do I regret thinking wrong of her.

Ever since I got home that night, I've been having dreams of us reliving that lustful moment. Then I started having a dream where I found it hard to sleep and Elena came to help me sleep. She dipped her head down to my growing crotch and began pleasuring me with her mouth.

I laid on the soft pillow and started moaning in pleasure. Enjoying the wet feeling of her mouth on my crotch. My hand found its way to the back of her head. I heard myself saying things between mumbles and moans so they were kinda hard for me to know what I was saying.

Elena started sucking my crotch faster making something build up inside me. I instantly knew what it was and decided to try my hardest to hold it in. Elena noticed that I was trying to hold it in to keep the pleasure going and started sucking harder. My moans turned louder and the grip I had on the back of her head got tighter.

Her tongue going all around my crotch was making it hard for me to keep trying to hold in my orgasm and the feeling I had started to build up again. This didn't stop me from continuing to keep it in as long as I could however. I moved my hands to cover up my face. Taking in more of the pleasure Elena was giving me.

I soon found it useless to keep in my release and finally let it go. Releasing my orgasm into my lover's mouth. Holding it in really tired me out and I just laid there and relaxed, watching as Elena went over to the side of my face.

"You're a lot of fun to play with love," Elena whispered in my ear seductively. "Just like on our 3 month anniversary. Though that was just the beginning of what I have planned for you."

"Oh yeah," I asked.

"Yeah," Elena slowly leaned in for a kiss.

 **Elena's Dream**

Elena's POV

I found myself in a dream where I was having a picnic with Mateo. Eating sandwiches and enjoying the nice weather in Valleyestrella. I laid my head on his shoulder, holding him close to me before seeing a smirk on his face. I asked him what he was doing but he didn't answer.

Mateo picked me up by my legs and placed me against a tree. His hand moved down my leg, soon going underneath my dress. I soon felt his hand touch my vagina and immediately knew what he wanted. I lifted my skirt to give him a better view of my womanhood. He got onto his knees and placed on of my legs on his shoulder before kissing around my inner thighs.

Many soft moans escaped my mouth as I felt his soft lips against my thighs. He then made his fingers slowly go inside of my vagina. Slowly fingering me making a gasp escape my mouth. I begged for him to stop teasing me and to make me belong to him. He answered with one more kiss to my thigh and started pleasuring me with his tongue.

I sat back against the tree, letting out pleasurable moans and sighs as Mateo started eating me out. Making sure I was giving him full access in between my legs by keeping my skirt held up. I made complete sure of this along with making sure Mateo was pleasuring me the way I wanted him to.

My free hand went down to the back of Mateo's head as I was feeling something build up inside me. His tongue went deeper inside along with his fingers. My moans were starting to turn louder as he did this and the grip he had on my leg had gotten rougher. I ended up grabbing the back of his head, getting a good grip on his hair as my release got close.

"M- Mateo," I moaned loudly as I finally released myself. Mateo took it all into his mouth and removed his tongue from inside my vagina. He continued to finger me until I pulled away from him. I let myself down from his hold only to be immediately caught by a kiss.

After a few moments of kissing, he leaned over to my ear and seductively whispered, "So much fun to have with you...so little time. Would you agree mi amor?"

"Yes," I whispered back to him before being caught by another kiss.

I found myself back to reality as soon as I closed my eyes.

To be continued...

* * *

 **Isiah: A perfect start...just like the first story.**

 **Tom: Yeah, a real perfect start.**

 **Isiah: Can't wait to get this story going. But we hope you've enjoyed the first chapter. Expect more of it soon. If you haven't seen the first story called 3 Month Anniversary, please check that out along with our latest fun story called Magical Death Removal.**

 **Tom: Other than that, please review this story nicely. No rude or hateful comments please. More stories and updates on the way. As always, we love you guys. Thanks for supporting us everyday. See y'all later. Holla at your boys! Yeah!**

 **Isiah: As always, until next time.**

* * *

 **And now for a quick random moment.**

 ***Carla amusing her allies***

 **Carla: *dancing* Tip-toeing in my Jons.  
Oh yeah, tip-toeing in my Jons.**

 **Fiero: *claps in amusement* Impressive.**

 **Victor: *gives Carla a thumbs up* Nice job.**

 **Shuriki: *nods head* Perfect.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Quick Random Moment**

 ***wake up prank gone wrong***

 ***Elena is sleeping in her bedroom when Naomi sneaks into the room***

 **Naomi: WAKE UP SLEEPYHEAD!**

 ***Elena screams quickly waking up with Mateo waking up as well***

 **Mateo: What the fuck Naomi!**

 **Elena: Yeah, what's the big idea?!**

 **Naomi: Gabe and Esteban dared me to do it. *laughs***

* * *

 **Isiah: What up? Isiah and Tom here.**

 **Tom: What's up?**

 **Isiah: And welcome back to Ready for Round 2. You guys seem to really like the first chapter, so we have no choice but to give you guys chapter 2...or round 2.**

 ***bird chirps***

 **Tom:...What?**

 **Isiah: Ahh nevermind. Let's just get into chapter 2.**

* * *

Normal POV

Elena woke up after having the pleasant dream about her and Mateo. She took a few deep breaths and got out of her bed to prepare for her day. As she was getting ready, there was a knock on her door and she allowed whoever was knocking to come in.

"Morning cousin," Elena smiled at her cousin Esteban.

"Morning," Esteban greeted back.

"How can I help you," Elena asked.

"Oh I just wanted to let you know that I set up that thing for you and Mateo tonight," Esteban said.

"Great. Can you tell Mateo that I wanna see him when he arrives," Elena asked.

"Sure thing," Esteban said leaving the room.

After Elena was finished getting ready, she was on her way to the Grand Council courtroom when she was suddenly greeted by a pair of hands being wrapped around her waist. She let out a slight gasp but immediately knew who it was when she notice two robe sleeves.

"Surprise mi amor," Mateo said seductively holding his lover close to him.

"Oh it's just you," Elena smiled seeing Mateo's face.

Mateo chuckled slightly and kissed Elena's neck a few times. "I heard you wanted to see me. No surprise there," he said.

"Yeah to tell you what I had planned for our 4 month anniversary," Elena said getting out of Mateo's grasp.

"Whatcha got planned," Mateo asked.

"It's a surprise. Though let's just say whatever it is, it won't be here in the palace," Elena said.

"Ooh, I'm having a perfect feeling about it already," Mateo smirked. Elena smiled back and kissed Mateo's cheek before walking towards the direction she was heading.

 **Evening in Avalor**

Mateo was in his workshop working on his spells and potions as usual when he looked at the clock on the wall which read 8pm. He smiled and put away his magic equipment for the day before opening the door to his workshop revealing Elena right in front of him.

"Oh you're here," Mateo said surprised.

"Hey there," Elena said with a seductive look on her face.

"I'm ready for the surprise you have," Mateo said as his lover took his hand.

"Good," Elena led the way to the palace exit and into one of the coaches.

As they were leaving the palace, Mateo started having flashbacks of how his first time making love to Elena went for him. He then started wondering what she had installed for whatever she was taking him to. So many questions and thoughts raced through his mind that he couldn't keep his mind right.

A long while past and the two lovers finally reached their destination. A fancy hotel that looks like it was just built. Elena let herself out the coach as soon as it came to a stop and so did Mateo. He looked at the hotel and asked, "So...this is it?"

"Mhm," Elena said taking Mateo's hand again and going inside the hotel. She then walked up to the reservations desk and asked about a reservation made for her. The desk guy gave her a key to her hotel room and she quickly made her way to her hotel room with Mateo following her.

When they reached the hotel room, Elena stopped and said, "Okay. I need some time to finish setting things up in the room. Just give me five minutes, okay?"

"Sure thing," Mateo said waiting outside the hotel room. As he was waiting, he dug into his robe pocket and slightly pulled out a condom. Convinced that he had it in his pocket, he put it back and was announced to come in by Elena.

Mateo opened the door and saw that the lights were turned off and the room was lit by candles. Romantic slow jams were being played through the radio. He then looked over to the bed to see none other than Elena laying in her ballgown.

"Hi," Elena said in a seductive voice.

"H- Hi," Mateo said making sure he was seeing correctly.

"Like what I've done here," Elena asked.

"Yeah. It's so romantic," Mateo said admiring his view.

Elena shivered a little and said, "Ooh, I'm a little chilly. Why don't you come to bed with me and keep me warm."

"With pleasure mi amor," Mateo got into the bed and crawled on top of Elena. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss in which he accepted. A few moments into the kiss, Elena started moaning in the kiss. Mateo noticed this and let out a smirk in the kiss.

After a few minutes into the kiss, Elena broke the kiss and said, "You don't even know how much I've wanted to do this again with you love."

"You'd be pretty surprised at how much I've been wanting to do this with you again as well," Mateo said.

"You've been wanting this day to come as well," Elena asked placing a hand on Mateo's chest.

"I've wanted it more than anything," Mateo said watching Elena lean up to his ear.

"Then how about we stop talking and start making love," Elena whispered seductively.

Mateo let out another smirk as he and his lover began round 2.

To be continued...

* * *

 **Isiah: Wow, a cute setup for making love.**

 **Tom: I know, right?**

 **Isiah: We for real gotta continue this real soon. But for now, we hope you've enjoyed this chapter. Be on the lookout for another chapter of this soon. And maybe another fun story with it.**

 **Tom: Don't forget to leave a nice review. No rude or hateful comments please. If you haven't seen the latest fun story of ours called Magical Death Removal, please check that out. We love you guys. Thank you for supporting us everyday. See y'all later. Holla at your boys! Yeah!**

 **Isiah: As always, until next time.**

* * *

 **And now for a quick random moment.**

 ***how dads be like these days***

 ***Mateo and Olivia are in the store***

 **Olivia: *sees a toy doll and gasps* Papa! Can you get this for me? Please?**

 **Mateo: *sigh* FOR THE LAST TIME, I WILL NOT GET YOU THAT TOY DOLL!**

 **Olivia: YOU NEVER LET ME GET ANYTHING?! *stomps away***


	3. Chapter 3

**Quick Random Moment**

 ***a summer resolution***

 **Isabel: Summer's almost here and I have a resolution. I'm not gonna sleep. I'm gonna have fun. My surroundings isn't gonna let me sleep. Watch this.**

 ***Isabel falls asleep and Mingo the jaquin wakes her up by licking her face***

 **Isabel: *wakes up* See? I'm not sleeping. I'm having fun this summer.**

* * *

 **Isiah: What up? Isiah and Tom here.**

 **Tom: What's up?**

 **Isiah: And welcome back to Ready for Round 2! Other than saying thanks for the support given to the last chapter, we really have nothing else to say.**

 **Tom: Well in that case, shall we continue with chapter 3?**

 **Isiah: Yep. Let's do it.**

* * *

Elena's POV

As we started another kissing session, Mateo was the first to moan in the kiss. I smiled at this and moaned with him. Moving my hands from around his neck to the sides of his face, holding him close to me.

After a few minutes into the kiss, Mateo broke the kiss and started kissing my neck causing me to let out a slightly loud moan. Then he moved down to my collarbone and left kisses on it making me moan softly again. My moans somehow made him let out a slight chuckle and began to take off my dress. Grabbing the sides of it and pulling it down my body slowly. He left kisses down my stomach while he took of my gown.

After he threw my dress to the side, he took a look at what I was wearing now. A white comfortable bra and white panties. He then smiled and whispered, "So beautiful."

I blushed at his compliment making him let out a chuckle. I chuckled with him before silencing him with another kissing session. As we resumed our kissing session, Mateo's hands went from the sides of my face down to my upper chest. Softly caressing it making me let out moans in the kiss. I then could've swore he let out a smirk as I moaned.

A few moments later, I broke the kiss to start removing his robe. Grabbing the bottom of it and pulling it off him. I then threw the robe to where he threw my dress and moved on to his green vest. Pulling that off him along with his white dress shirt afterwards.

The view of his chest was something I missed dearly. If he didn't have any muscles on him when we first did this, he sure does now. A good 40 to 50 percent muscularity couldn't make me complain for anything. I smirked at his chest and thought it would be better if I had a better look at his chest. I switched positions with him so he would be on the bottom and I would be on top.

Mateo didn't seem to mind me being on top of him judging by his smile he kept. I smiled back at him and started caressing his chest. Letting my hand slowly go down his abs. Mateo let out a couple of quiet moans as I did this and closed his eyes, taking in the feeling of my hand.

Mateo's POV

God her hands are pure magic when they touch my chest. After a few minutes of her touching my chest, I opened my eyes and said, "Hope you're gonna do more than feel on my chest."

"Oh I will," Elena said going over to my ear. "I hope you're ready."

"Believe me. I am," I said letting out another smirk. Elena gave me one back and started kissing me again. I was somehow caught by surprise but kissed her back. A few short moments later, my hands found their way down her upper back going towards her bra. Elena noticed this and gave me a look that told me to do it. I took advantage of that look and unhooked her bra.

As I was undoing her chest covering, Elena let out a nice relaxing sigh, relieved that she didn't have to cover herself any longer. My hands soon removed her bra completely letting her ample breasts fall freely and threw it to the side. I then laid back and took a look at her chest area. A good 36D was something a guy like me would do anything to get their hands on.

Elena noticed me looking at her breasts and thought it would be better if I had a closer look. She took the back of my head and buried my face in between her breasts. Giggling as I was left in shock for what she did. Her hand started to caress my hair as I soon started kissing around her breasts.

I soon couldn't hold the urge to be on top of Elena, so I switched positions with her so I would be in control. Elena let out a stretch and said, "Do as you wish with me love. I'm all yours."

"I'm gonna enjoy this," I said as I turned my smile into another smirk. My hands went down to her breasts and started massaging them. Having my hands gently squeeze her breasts making Elena let out some soft moans. I thought her moans weren't good enough so I let out a smirk and squeezed her breasts slightly harder. Her moans soon started to raise up at this attempt.

Elena decided to allow me to take the next step by removing on of my hand from her chest. I immediately knew what she wanted and started licking her nipple making her gasp in shock. She then took her hand and went back to my hair. Caressing it a few times as I started sucking on her left breast.

"Pleasure my breasts good mi amor," Elena moaned as I went over to her other breast. Starting off licking it a few times before sucking it roughly. This made her moan louder and get a good grip on my hair. My free hand went to her right breast and squeezed it as I was pleasuring her other breast.

After many long moments of me pleasuring her breasts, I started a trail of kisses down Elena's stomach making her moan softly and let out a shiver in her body. I liked the way she shivered and decided to kiss around her stomach a few times. Elena shivered more at this attempt which made me smirk in amusement. I then went down to in between her legs knowing that the real fun can begin.

To be continued...

* * *

 **Isiah: Another outstanding chapter for the fellow readers, eh Tom?**

 **Tom: Yeah, although we should do more than just these chapters.**

 **Isiah: Don't worry. I miss the fun random stories too. We're gonna work on one very shortly. But anyway, we hope you've enjoyed this chapter. I wanna work on that fun random story before we work on another chapter of this. Oh and if you haven't seen the first story to this called 3 Month Anniversary, please check that out and show that some love as well.**

 **Tom: On that note, please don't forget to leave a nice review. No rude or hateful comments please. Let us know what you think of the story. As always, we love you guys. Thanks for supporting us everyday. See y'all later. Holla at your boys! Yeah!**

 **Isiah: As always, until next time.**

* * *

 **And now for a quick random moment.**

 ***a parody of a random moment from Family Guy***

 ***Carla is just finishing getting her hair done***

 **Hair Stylist: Alright, that'll be $50.**

 **Carla: Sorry, lost my wallet.**

 **Hair Stylist: But I already did your hair.**

 **Carla: Oh well. Guess there's nothing you can do about it now.**

 **30 super sonic seconds later...**

 **Carla: *with her hair back to normal* That son of a bitch.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Quick Random Moment**

 ***Gabe's new beard***

 ***Esteban films Gabe and his beard***

 **Esteban: Excuse me, but do I know you? *tries not to laugh***

 **Gabe: Oh my God, Chancellor. Stop playing.**

 **Esteban: Why do you sound like Captain Nunez but look like a 60 year old retiree?**

 **Gabe: You play so much.**

* * *

 **Isiah: What up! Isiah and Tom here!**

 **Tom: What up!**

 **Isiah: And welcome back to Ready for Round 2. This story going real well if you ask me, and maybe, if I get enough support, I'll make a threequel to this.**

 **Tom: So if you guys want that, give us enough support in this story for it.**

 **Isiah: Now with that out of the way, let's continue on with the story.**

* * *

Elena's POV

Mateo seemed amused looking at my exposed womanhood. I could tell that he was ready to do his pleasurable deeds when he went down in between my legs and inhaled the scent of my vagina a few times. I just laid there relaxing myself as he did this before tensing up to one of his fingers going inside me slowly.

I let out a gasp at what Mateo did and slowly relaxed myself again from his finger. He let out a smirk and let another one of his fingers inside me. My moans have gotten slightly louder from him doing this and he decided to let another one of his fingers inside me.

"That feels very nice Mateo," I moaned in pleasure as he was fingering me slightly faster.

Mateo chuckled and said, "You haven't seen anything just yet love." He then took one of my legs and placed it on his shoulder, wrapping his free arm around it so I wouldn't have any control over it. I knew exactly what he was going to do next so I again tried to relax as he left kisses all over my thigh and soon making me feel his tongue on my womanhood.

A loud gasp escaped my mouth as Mateo started tasting the inside of my womanhood. I then started to let out some pleasurable moans as he pushed his tongue deeper inside me. One of my hands went down to the back of his head. Holding him close as if his tongue had an expansion spell on it, he could do some serious pleasuring to me.

"Oh yes Mateo yes," I said loudly as he fingered me faster and ate out my womanhood faster. Loud moans escaping my mouth with Mateo letting out some moans himself from the juices that came from in between my thighs. I soon started to lean up and grab Mateo by his hair so wouldn't stop.

Mateo noticed that I grabbed him by his hair and gently but firmly laid me back on the bed. I threw my head back and covered my face taking in the pleasure he was giving me. I soon felt something build up inside me and I warned Mateo about it.

He didn't seem to care however and continued pleasuring me by my womanhood. I continued to let out my pleasurable moans as my climax continued to build up more and more. I again warned Mateo about it but he still didn't seem to care. I accepted him ignoring my warning and held him close to my vagina so that he would taste my orgasm.

"Oh my God, here it comes," I let out a pleasurable scream as I finally released myself. Letting a whole heap of my orgasm into Mateo's mouth. After I was finished releasing myself, I laid on the bed and watched as Mateo was finishing what I released and continued fingering my vagina for leftovers.

After a few minutes of resting and feeling his fingers go in and out of my vagina, I looked down at Mateo and giggled at what he was doing. "I don't think you're going to get anymore than what you got," I said.

Mateo removed his fingers and gave them one last taste before climbing back on top of me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and started another kissing session with him. This time, my tongue went inside his mouth, tasting what he had took to his mouth. After a moment of this, we broke the kiss and took a good look at each other.

"So...how was that Elena," Mateo asked.

"That was amazing, Mateo," I answered caressing his face.

"Perfect," Mateo let out a smile in which looked like a smile of relief. I noticed this and asked, "What? You don't think you did a good job?"

Mateo looked down and said, "Well, over the past few months, I was actually thinking that you didn't really enjoy our first time together."

I was in shock at what I heard Mateo say and said, "Mateo. I loved our first time together."

"Really? You mean that," Mateo asked looking at me.

"More than anything in the world," I said leaning up and putting my hands on his. "Don't ever think that I wouldn't enjoy doing this with you."

Mateo smiled said, "Okay." This gave me an advantage to start another kissing session with him. Putting my hands on the sides of his face and holding him close to me.

Mateo's POV

Elena softly pushed me onto the bed as we kissed and let herself on top of me. She then leaned my head up to her ample breasts, allowing me to suck on them. I placed her right breast in my mouth and sucked gently on it. Elena moaned in pleasure as I did this and grabbed my hair once again.

I decided to take it up a notch and gently bite her breast. This made Elena moan louder and get a tighter grip on my hair. Keeping my face close to her breasts so that I wouldn't get away.

"Oh my God, yes! Pleasure that breast good Mateo," Elena moaned loving what I was doing to her breast. I obeyed her desire and buried my face in between her breasts. Wrapping my arms around her lower back and embracing her in a hug.

Many long moments of our hug past before Elena allowed me to move my head away from her chest and she laid me back on the bed. She then got back on top of me and said, "Now that you just did that, I need to repay you."

"Go right ahead mi amor. I'm all yours," I said offering myself to her.

Elena chuckled and began leaving kisses around my chest. I moaned at her doing this and started caressing her hair. When she was done with my chest, she made her way down my stomach and to my pants. I leaned up and offered to help her with my pants but she kindly refused and laid me back on the bed.

Elena first started off with my belt, slowly pulling it from its loops. She then looked seductively at me as she unbuttoned and unzipped my pants. She then pulled them off me and threw them with the other clothing items. She then pulled off my boxer briefs and did the same thing with them as well.

When she was through with my lower undergarment, Elena took a look at my growing erection. Letting out a smirk as she leaned over to my crotch and inhaled the scent of it. I just laid there, letting out soft moans as Elena did her pleasuring deeds one step at a time.

After moments of this, I found myself letting out a gasp as my crotch was being grasped by Elena. I then looked up to see her with her smirk kept on her face as her nails softly caressed my erection. She then did something that made me take a nice relaxing breath. She brought out her tongue and licked the side of my erection.

I threw my head back, closing my eyes and taking in the nice wet feeling of my lover's tongue against my several inches. Elena licked my crotch a few times before coming up to my ear and whispering seductively, "I know you like that."

"Like it. I love it," I managed to say after taking the nice feeling of Elena's tongue. She didn't stop there as she gave my cheek a few licks as well. I ended up blushing out of nowhere and this made her giggle.

"I just love it when you blush like that," Elena complimented before licking my cheek a few more times making my blush turn brighter. She giggled a little louder and held me close to her in a hug.

"You're so adorable," she said to me going back to down to my manhood and continuing her pleasuring deeds.

To be continued...

* * *

 **Isiah: Alright! Another chapter down!**

 **Tom: We really outdid ourselves this time dude.**

 **Isiah: Yep we sure did.**

 **Tom: I for real gotta see what happens next because I'm starting to get a little excited now. *chuckles***

 **Isiah: Uh...**

 **Tom: Not like that 02.**

 **Isiah: Okay. Our fellow readers, we hope you've enjoyed this chapter. We're thinking about if we wanna upload a new story next or finish this one first. But if you haven't seen our latest fun random story called The Exploding Scepter of Light, please check that out and show some support on that.**

 **Tom: On that note, don't forget to leave a nice review for this chapter. No hateful or rude comments please. As always, more stories and updates coming soon. We love you guys. Thanks for supporting us everyday. See y'all later. Holla at your boys! Yeah!**

 **Isiah: As always, until next time.**

* * *

 **And now for a quick random moment.**

 ***wasted gone wrong***

 ***Carla runs over to Gabe with a knife***

 **Gabe: WAIT A SECOND!**

 **Carla: What?**

 **Gabe: Check this out! Gagnam Style!**

 ***Gabe starts doing the Gagnam Style dance before taking out a Carbine Rifle and hitting Carla below the belt with it***

 **Wasted: Gabe low-blew Carla**

 **Gabe: Lay down little Ms. Delgado!**

 ***Naomi comes from behind Gabe and hits him below the belt with a baseball bat***

 **Wasted: Naomi manslaughtered Gabe below the belt**

 **Naomi: Betcha won't hit people below the belt no more!**

 **Gabe: Oh c'mon! We're on the same team!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Isiah: What up? Isiah and Tom here.**

 **Tom: What's up?**

 **Isiah: And welcome back to Ready for Round 2. Man do I love where this story's going.**

 **Tom: Oh yeah, so do I bro.**

 **Isiah: What do you say we see continue on with where it's going.**

 **Tom: Sure thing. Let's go!**

* * *

Mateo's POV

I laid my head on the soft pillow as Elena used her nails to caress my manhood. The soft feeling of her fingertips going around me slowly. Her seductive smirk kept on her face as she did this. I couldn't ask for anything better. A few minutes of her doing this past before she decided to take the next step by taking my whole manhood in her mouth.

A gasp quickly escaped my mouth as she took me in her mouth. Soon turning into slightly louder moans as she began pleasuring me. I ended up covering my face with one of my hands so I could take in all the pleasure Elena was giving me and using the other hand to hold the back of her head. Keeping her from stopping pleasuring me.

"Ooh right there baby," I managed to say in between moans. Elena chuckled at what I said and wrapped her tongue around my crotch. Making me feel more of her wet tongue. She then stopped sucking me off and replaced it with stroking my nine inches.

Due to it being as pleasurable as taking me into her mouth, I decided to not complain about her stroking me and follow through with it. I then found myself covering my face with both of my hands. Continuing to let out my moans of pleasure as she continued to do her thing with my manhood.

"Stroke it nice and good mi amor," I said not expected her to stop a few seconds afterwards. She then put her face close to my manhood and inhaled the scent of it again. God, I know it's weird but I just love it when she sniffs me down there.

A few minutes of this past before she stopped sniffing my crotch and just got a grip of it with her hands. I leaned up and begged Elena to continue pleasuring me. She just let out a smirk and laid me back onto the bed before going back down to my manhood. But she didn't continue sucking or stroking me. She used her ample breasts to rub around my crotch.

I let out a loud moan as Elena started pleasuring me with her breasts. Using my hands to cover up my face once again as I was taking in the new pleasure. Elena noticed me doing this and kept her smirk as she rubbed her breasts on my manhood harder.

"Moan for me, love. Moan for your dear princess," Elena said in a naughty like voice. I did what she said and let out several moans. I noticed Elena being satisfied with my moans and said, "There you go. That's a good royal wizard."

"Keep that pleasure going mi amor. Please," I said in a begging voice with Elena quickly doing what I wanted. She rubbed her breasts harder and faster on my manhood making me moan louder.

"I think I'm getting close to it love," I warned Elena.

"Oh no you're not! You better not release yourself until my breasts pleasure you nice and proper," Elena warned me with a slight stern tone.

Keeping my moans going, I did what she said and tried to keep my orgasm on hold. Continuing to take in the pleasure Elena was giving me. Her breasts continuing to rub around my manhood in a nice relaxing way. I was for sure if this kept up, I would release myself any moment.

"Oh dear Alacazar," I said feeling a little bit of my release coming from inside my crotch. Elena noticed this and quickly replaced her breasts pleasuring me with her mouth again. Making sure she would taste my orgasm when I did. I once again held her head against my crotch so that she wouldn't stop.

I once again warned Elena that I was almost there, but this time, she looked like she didn't care. She just kept the pleasure going until I was at that point and I finally released myself. Letting out a loud moan as my orgasm went inside her mouth.

Elena's POV

When I was done taking all of Mateo's orgasm, I made my way back up to him and laid my head on his chest. Taking a breather for a minute. During that time, I thought of a question and asked, "How was that, Mateo?"

"That was the best feeling I ever felt," Mateo said confidently.

I let out a giggle at his answer and said, "Hope you're not tired yet."

Mateo leaned up a little and said, "Far from it."

"Good," I went up to his face and laid a kiss on his cheek. "Because we're not done just yet."

"I know exactly where this is going," Mateo said reaching over to his robe and pulling out a condom. I smiled at him as he put it on him and laid on the bed so that he could be on top of me.

"Please do it Mateo," I said with a slight begging voice. "I need to feel you inside me. NOW!"

Mateo chuckled and answered, "You don't have to ask twice, love." He then lined himself up with my entrance and slowly went inside me making me let out a slight scream. A look of worry was on Mateo's face and asked, "Do you want me to stop?"

"No. I'll get use to it," I said. "Please keep going."

Mateo took a deep breath and continued letting his crotch inside my vagina until it was fully inside me. He then pulled out slowly right before ramming back inside me making a loud moan escape my mouth.

"You like that Elena," Mateo asked.

"No. I love it," I answered him before begging him to keep going. He did what I asked him and began to pick up his pace on his penetration. This made me let out more moans and I decided to hold him close to me by his shoulders. I found myself moaning in his ear but he didn't seem to care.

I felt Mateo's penis going harder inside me a few short seconds afterward and it made me beg for him not to stop with the pleasure he was giving me. He let out a smirk and picked up his pace on the pleasure even more. I just kept taking it all and moaning his name just the way he liked it.

"Oh dear God Mateo yes," I moaned in a loud tone.

"C'mon love! Keep moaning for me," Mateo demanded only for me to do what he said. I moaned in his ear and it really motivated him to keep going. He then got a look at my breasts and went down to one of them. Sucking on it fiercely making my moans raise up.

After he was through with my breasts, Mateo leaned up and shouted, "C'mon love! I want you to scream for me!" The loud moans I was letting out prevented me from hear what he wanted but he didn't seem to care. His hands went from my shoulders, down to my butt, getting a good squeeze on it as he continued to make me his.

Many long moments of this past before I felt something build up inside me. I could tell by the look on Mateo's face he was having something build up inside him as well. He decided to not to let it get to him and keep the pleasure going as long as he could. But it looked like he was ready to let it all go.

"I'm getting so close to it Elena! Scream for me before it comes," Mateo said as he was getting ready to release himself. I couldn't hold myself in either and I ended up letting out a scream like he asked for as we finally released ourselves at the same time. Holding each other close as we did it.

As our orgasms died down, our moans died down along with it and I ended up laying next to Mateo when it was over. Tired out from the orgasm we just had together. We just gave out looks of happiness to each other before I decided to make a move. I climbed on top of him and began to softly tongue kiss him. Letting my tongue taste the inside of his mouth. I soon broke the kiss so I could speak to him.

"That was the best feeling I've ever had in my life," I said still catching my breath from our love making.

"I'm always glad to give you that feeling mi amor," Mateo said also catching his breath.

I leaned up to him and said, "We seriously have to do this more often than just on our anniversaries. They aren't quite enough for me." Mateo chuckled at this and I looked at him, hugging him by his shoulders. "You know it's true."

"Yeah, I know. But what if we're in the palace and we get caught by somebody," Mateo asked.

"You just leave that to me, my handsome wizard," I smiled poking his nose playfully. He smiled back and cuddled up to me.

"I'm gonna enjoy doing this more with you," Mateo said.

"As will I with you," I said sharing one last kissing session with him before laying my head on his chest. "Good night, my love."

"Good night, my beautiful princess. I love you," Mateo said before kissing my forehead and laying on the bed. As I was falling asleep, I thought about what would our future awaited for us when we started doing this more often. Our first time was a blast. This time was just as good as the first. Who knows what'll happen the next time we did this.

Maybe round 3 was just around the corner.

The end.

* * *

 **Isiah: Maybe if we get enough positive support, we'll make a threequel to this story.**

 **Tom: A threequel would be nice.**

 **Isiah: Yep but we gotta get the support for it. We hope you guys enjoyed the story. I have a few good ideas for another fun random story. Speaking of fun stories, if you haven't seen our latest one called The Exploding Scepter of Light, go check that out and show some support for it.**

 **Tom: Other than that, don't forget to leave a nice review. No rude or hateful comments please. Expect more stories soon. We love you guys. Thanks for supporting us everyday. See y'all later. Holla at your boys! Yeah!**

 **Isiah: Until the next story. Peace!**

* * *

 **And now to end this with one more quick random moment.**

 ***this happened during a parkour event***

 ***Gabe is doing a parkour course when someone falls from higher level in front of him***

 **Gabe: What the fuh?!**

 **Isiah: I know. This quick random moment wasn't cool.**


End file.
